This invention relates to a guitar pick.
Music and the elements to create that expression have been in existence for as long as history can document. Stringed instruments, specifically guitars, have a very long and storied history in human existence, taking thousands of different shapes and styles over the years to suit individual tastes both visually and sonically.
The guitar pick has been the object of choice to allow a player to easily affect the strings of the instrument thus creating music.
As with many things, evolution of man-made objects is ongoing. With music and specifically music created through a guitar, the guitar pick itself has evolved to allow for a wider range of music to be created, from “rhythmic” strumming and harmonies to the harder and more driving “lead” picking. The main differentiator is, in many instances, the thickness of the actual guitar pick. When a musician performs the “lead” parts of music, the guitar pick is of a thicker nature allowing for a harder more crisp and clear tone from the instrument. Also, “lead” is typically played at a faster pace with the guitar pick being held very tightly and near the edge of the pick itself reducing pick flexibility. When a musician performs the “rhythm” parts of music, the guitar pick is of a thinner nature allowing for a softer smoother tone from the instrument.
While there are several thicknesses of picks to choose from the majority of guitar picks tend to fall into one of two thickness categories.
Additionally, guitar picks are generally small and, in practice, can easily be misplaced or lost. As a result, musicians have to continually purchase new or replacement picks. Even more disconcerting for a guitar player may be a situation where he or she is setting up to play at a show or concert, and realizing at the last moment that a pick has been misplaced, and that there may not even be a spare pick for immediate use.
There has long been a need for musicians to play music switching back and forth from a “lead” position to a “rhythm” position without having to switch picks. There are also substantial advantages to providing a mechanism or system in which a guitar player may secure or store a guitar pick in a convenient location so that it is always consistently available and ready for use.
Additionally, while it has always been challenging for musicians to make a living at their craft, with the creation of the internet over the last 20 years it has been easier for musicians to garner exposure and increase their fan base. At the same time, this may offer the same opportunities to every musician on the planet potentially voiding any advantage to a single musician. What has been advantageous is the ability to sell merchandise to fans without having to tour with concerts which is an expensive ordeal and difficult for the vast majority of musicians. There has, as such, long been a need for a simple and inexpensive way for musicians to promote themselves with merchandise that fans can purchase easily and cheaply, and that musicians can produce relatively inexpensively with minimal or very low costs.